


The Other Bomb

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Diego Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hints of LoVe, Superpowers, almost confession, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request by wiitchy-biitch from Tumblr: "Could you do 15 and 34 from the prompts for Diego?"15: “Don’t die on me— please.”34: “I don’t deserve to be loved.”
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Diego Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089641
Kudos: 4





	The Other Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

Y/N has been Diego’s friend for ten years. Her meeting with him happened by accident. It was midnight when she left the convenience store. Since her apartment was near, she only walked to go home. The possibility of dealing with bad men wasn’t a big deal to her since she has powers.

On her way home, she saw police cars surrounding her neighbor’s house. She was about to ignore them when she saw two people arguing—a woman who was obviously a detective while the other was dressed up like a man version of Catwoman. She wanted to know what would happen to him so she sat on the sidewalk in front of her neighbor’s house. She opened the bag of chips in her hand and ate it.

Diego was arguing with Detective Patch because he was interrupting the investigation again. He wanted to capture the criminals so they can be brought to jail.

After they argued, he let himself wander off, but not too far away from the crime scene. He looked around and saw a woman wearing a hoodie with a bag of chips in her hand. Their eyes met but it broke when someone ran and passed by the strange woman. He recognized this running man as the criminal. To his surprise, she threw her chips at the fugitive and chased him.

After hearing the quick approaching steps and seeing the man’s confirmation that the one who’s running is indeed the criminal, Y/N threw her chips at him and followed him.

She was able to corner him in the alleyway. He was about to lunge on her when she used her powers to deal with him. Their surroundings became black and the criminal felt he was floating in the air. In reality, she could manipulate him into thinking that he can’t see anything but pure darkness.

Diego found the criminal floating in the air in the alleyway in front of the strange woman he saw earlier. He glanced at her hands only to see a black ripple in it. They stared at each other and that was the time their friendship started.

Y/N remembered the day where she first met his siblings. She was about to bring him lunch that day to talk about a crime Detective Patch found when he messaged her that he needs to go back to his old house, The Umbrella Academy. She was curious about how his siblings were like, so she went to their home. Another reason for her visit is to discuss Detective Patch’s investigation.

When she arrived, the sky on the backyard turned into light blue as if there was a portal. Wasting no time, she used her powers to float in the air and immediately go to the backyard where she witnessed a boy falling to the ground with more oversized clothes than him. The Hargreeves siblings were as surprised as she was. And that’s how her friendship with the siblings started.

She was taken to the house and was brought in their care despite Diego’s unapproving. When she asked him about this, he said he didn’t want her to get involved with his messed up siblings. She laughed at him when he said this. But she assured him by saying, “I’d rather be with people who understand me the most with my powers. Maybe you can help me control it.” And they did help her control it—mostly Five did and then Vanya when they arrived in Dallas back in 1963.

She was able to help them with their missions. When Diego thought he got stab by his own father, Y/N used her powers to avoid the blade piercing deeper in his body. Her powers are useful, especially at night, since it was dark already.

Today, they successfully returned to their original timeline, just a day after the apocalypse. Everything was back to normal. Ben was able to find his way back to Klaus. Grace and Pogo were alive. When they appeared in the living room, they congratulated them on being able to save the world.

After talking to his mother, Diego marched up to his best friend (not really a best friend since his feelings are mixed up, especially after what had happened to him and Lila), “Y/N, where you going?”

She stopped on her tracks to glance at the siblings who were also looking at her with the same confused expression. “I just want to go out. Ya know, fresh air? I’ve never inhaled fresh air without looking back at my shoulders every now and then.”

Vanya spoke up, “Why don’t you stay for a few minutes?”

“Vanya’s right. We should celebrate what we’ve done!” Klaus walked up to them while swaying his hips.

Y/N smiled, “Okay. But I’ll stay right outside. Then after a few minutes, I’ll come back inside.”

Allison nodded, “You do that while Luther and I go help mom on cooking dinner.”

“Wait, why me?”

She grabbed his arm before pulling him away to go to the kitchen, “Come on, big guy.”

Five followed them which made Vanya ask him, “You’re going to help with the cooking, Five?”

He put his hands in his pockets casually before turning his head to the right to look at his sister, “No. I’ll just grab some coffee.”

Diego chuckled, “We came back and all you think about is coffee?”

“If you want some, you can just ask, Diego.”

“No thanks. You’ll tell me to go grab one for myself.”

Five gave him a tight smile, “Good thing you know.” And with that, he disappeared to the kitchen.

Diego watched Y/N open the doors of the Umbrella Academy to leave. He explored the first floor while others do their own thing. Luther and Allison were in the kitchen, helping Grace with dinner. Five was with them but he was only drinking coffee while reading the newspaper he found on the table earlier. Klaus and Vanya were sitting on the couch and casually laughing at each other. He guessed that Pogo was in his father’s room.

Now that they were back to normal with no apocalypse threat, Diego didn’t know what to do. He was thinking of settling down in this house while he looked for a job. It was time to get out of his dream of a superhero. If he wants to capture the bad guys, then he should go and become a detective. Then, he’ll tell Y/N to do the same since they love solving crimes together. And maybe in a few days, he can finally tell her what he feels towards her and see what they’ll do from there.

He was about to call out to Klaus since he wants him to grab him a drink when the windows in the house emit blue light coming from outside, followed by a strangled scream. Five appeared beside him with alerting expression. Vanya and Klaus ran up towards them, followed by Luther and Allison.

“What the hell was that?” Vanya asked them.

Five started to make his way towards the exit, “Blue light from outside, strangled scream and frozen time.”

Klaus ran up towards him, “W- wait, what do you mean frozen time?”

Allison explained as the others trailed up behind them, “We were cooking when Grace suddenly froze in her spot.“

"I thought she got grounded or something,” Luther continued.

“Five! What the hell is happening?” Diego put his hand on Five’s shoulder.

Five held the doorknob in his hand and sighed, turning his head to look at his siblings, “I have an idea who it might be. But she’s supposed to be dead.”

When he opened the gates of their house, they heard someone shouting at them, “Stay away from me!” Black energy waves came towards them.

Diego raised his arms in an attempt to block it. He removed his arms after realizing nothing happened to him. He looked around to see a barrier made by Vanya. She was using her powers to deflect the waves.

He squinted his eyes to see who was causing the black energy waves. In the middle of the street, a woman was standing all alone. A seemingly black sphere was forming above her with black energy waves getting wilder every minute, causing the sphere to get bigger.

His eyes widened as realizations hit in. He shouted, “Y/N!” All of his siblings looked over at the middle of the street to see it was indeed their friend.

Y/N opened her eyes when she heard Diego calling her. She tried to control her powers from bursting out but can’t. She knew what was happening but she doesn’t know how to stop it.

He shouted again, “Y/N!! Try to control it!!”

“I—“ she closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate. But then she let out a big energy wave which almost causes Vanya’s barrier to break. “I can’t!! I don’t— I don’t know how!”

He heard his brother cursed loudly. Five told them, “Shit! It’s the Handler.”

Luther asked, “What? I thought she’s dead?”

Allison agreed, “Yeah, I mean, we saw her get shot multiple times.”

All siblings looked at the Handler who was standing beside Y/N. She was grinning at them with murderous eyes.

Klaus groaned, “Don’t tell me she’s immortal.”

“That’s impossible,” Five shook his head. There was no such thing as an immortal human being.

Diego, who was only focusing on Y/N, felt useless. For sure, he has no power to help her right now. It’s evident that she’s much more powerful than him. He shook his head. _I’ll help her even if it means death as well._

He grabbed Five’s shoulders harshly to make him look at him, “Five, I need you to listen to me. We don’t have much time. Y/N needs my help. Our help.”

His brother looked back and forth to him and the Handler. Sure, he wants to deal with her as well but Diego was right. “What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to teleport me as close as you can to Y/N. Then, you can deal with the Handler.”

“Wait, wait,” Klaus put his hand on Diego’s shoulder. “What should we do then?” He pointed to himself, Luther, Allison, Vanya and to a space beside him. Might be Ben.

Diego pondered for a while before saying, “Just stay here. You’ll be safer here with Vanya.”

“While you get killed? No, Diego.” Allison spoke up.

He paid them no attention as he looked at Five again. “Let’s go.”

Five touched Diego’s jacket and teleported him a few feet away from Y/N before teleporting to the Handler.

The sudden impact from her as she let out another big energy wave made them be thrown away. His body came into a halt as he felt someone grabbing his shoulders before seeing a blue tentacle wrapping around his waist.

He looked behind him to see Luther was the one who stopped him. Allison and Klaus were behind him as well. Five was fighting the Handler just a few feet away from them. Vanya successfully widened the barrier as she tried to reach for Y/N. Her blue sound waves and Y/N’s black energy waves were clashing at each other. He noticed the blue tentacle wrapped around each waist of his siblings. He looked further behind Klaus and saw Ben using his power to prevent them from getting blown if Vanya’s barrier gets destroyed.

His heart melted at this. It has been proved many times that no matter how messed up each of his siblings was, they would always work together in the end.

Diego took one step forward as he held out his hand, “Y/N, listen to my voice. I need you to calm down and concentrate. Don’t let your powers get the best of you.”

Y/N listened to his voice and tried to do what he said. She felt another stinging pain in her head before shouting, “Stay away from me! I don’t want to kill anyone!”

He watched her open her eyes. Her left eye was pure black, an indication that she has no control of her power. He took another step. _I’ll help you, I promise!_

On the other hand, Five was single-handedly combating the Handler. He kept on looking for her gun but was unsuccessful.

He took a few steps backwards to wipe his bleeding lip. He glanced at Y/N and saw the black sphere above her was so huge that it has almost the same size as their house.

He heard the Hander laughing, “Curious about what’s happening to her? Well, I do have an answer for that. The sphere above her is actually a black hole. If it reaches its full potential which will happen in a few minutes,” she made a ‘poof’ sound. “Apocalypse once again.”

Realization hits in Five as he connected the dots. He looked at her with a horrified expression, “Vanya was not the only bomb. Y/N is the other bomb in case the apocalypse doesn’t happen. You only are for the apocalypse.”

The Handler shrugged, “You and I both know it was meant to happen in the first place. But you and your siblings just have to play hero and change fate. Such childish dreams.”

Five has to let his siblings know about this. Clutching his fists together, he tried to teleport. But he was out of energy already. Ever since they got back from 1963, he didn’t really have the time to rest.

“Poor you, such a useless person without his powers.” The Handler told him.

Five, having no choice, ran towards his siblings as fast as possible while the clashing of two waves was slowing him down.

Y/N tried to calm down for what seemed to be the hundredth time. After persuading Diego and his siblings to leave her be, she decided that they won’t back down.

Looking at his inviting hand, she reached out for it, wanting to feel his hand gripped hers.

The Handler shook her head as he watched the Hargreeves siblings try to save their friend, “Pathetic.” She took out her gun from her dress and shot Diego on his chest.

Y/N watched her friend fell on his knees after hearing a gunshot. She felt a ringing in her ears and before she knew it, she let out the most horrifying scream that anyone has heard and released the black hole above her.

The Hargreeves siblings were all thrown away except for Diego. On the other hand, the Handler was the only one who was sucked in the black hole. She screamed yet no one heard her. The black hole then disappeared.

Y/N fell on her knees as exhaustion took over her body. Her brain was telling her to sleep but she refused. She stood up and ran towards Diego, who witnessed everything as he tried his best not to die.

Kneeling beside him, her hands shook, “I’m so sorry… Come on, Diego. **Don’t die on me- please.”**

She looked at her hands once again and saw them emitting white light. She didn’t know what to do with it but she put her hands on his chest and closed her eyes.

The Hargreeves siblings rose from the ground and walked towards the pair. They watched Y/N’s whole body emit white light as their surroundings were getting back to normal as well. It seemed like Y/N was still releasing an energy wave but it was lighter this time—a complete opposite of her power earlier.

Klaus broke their silence, “Uh, guys, what is happening?”

No one said anything since they have no idea as well. All they can do is just watch.

Diego opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He glanced at Y/N who eventually opened her eyes to look at him. He watched in amazement as she radiated white light.

“I’m so sorry, Diego! This is all my fault! I should’ve-”

He lazily put his forehead against hers as he felt her warmth on it. He chuckled, “Not your fault, Y/N.”

“But I-”

He cut her off by putting his index finger on her lips, “Let’s enjoy this moment, okay?”

“Or not.”

Diego rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Y/N, “Five, you’re such an asshole.”

Klaus shoved him, “Yeah! Ruining a moment like that is such a dickmove!”

Five shook his head as he put his hands in his pockets.

Allison looked at Y/N, “You okay?”

She shook her head as she looked at them with a guilt expression, “How can all of you be so calm about this? I almost destroy the world.”

Luther chuckled, “This is not the first time for that.” Diego sent a glare at him, making him mumble a small sorry.

“Welcome to my world, I guess?” Vanya tried to lighten the mood.

Klaus knelt beside her, “Now, can Five press play with time since it’s still frozen so we can go back to our house?”

Y/N still can’t believe how they are taking this well. _I mean, I know this is not really the first time it happened but still. They must have at least hate me for that._

“I…” She can see that nothing really changes in the way they look at her. Instead, they look more concerned for her as if they want to protect her. It was love from a family. **“I don’t deserve to be loved.”**

Diego shook his head and cupped her cheek, “You do deserve it, especially it’s coming from us.” His siblings agreed.

He really wants to confess his feelings towards her right now, but he thinks this wasn’t the great time for that. But he’ll make sure to let her know how important she is to him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
